


【JayTim】In The Future

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Getting Back Together, JayTim Week 2021, Lazarus Pit (DCU), M/M, Resurrection, Spoiler Future State: Robin Eternal
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 在Tim被拉撒路之池復活之後，他第一件事情便是去找Jason。After Tim was resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, the first thing he did was to find Jason.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	【JayTim】In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Future State: Robin Eternal劇透
> 
> ＊ JayTim Week 2021 Day 4 - Lazarus Pit
> 
> ＊ 在Robin Eternal刊中，Tim為了阻止拉撒路樹脂流入Gotham，被電子人殺了。後來因為電子人的力量就是從拉撒路樹脂提取的，所以Tim復活了。在他的第一反應就是「不要去想拉撒路池水給Jason帶來的感覺」。至於Jason在這個未來中背叛了蝙蝠家，詳細背叛原因估計要等到5月的刊才知道。

Tim Drake沒有想到自己竟然會加入成為「死去的羅賓」一員，更沒有想到自己居然會被Lazarus Pit所提取的拉撒路樹脂復活，所以他沒預料到自己需要處理池水給他帶來的影響。他早就知道池水會給復生者帶來甚麼樣的心理影響，他算是在第一波影響中，為了保護Stephanie和Darcy而竭力擺脫蝙蝠俠的幻影。

然而當他在處理完執政官的事情後，第一時間下意識跑到Jason Todd的其中一個安全屋裡。他強迫自己不要去思考樹脂的副作用，亦不要想池水對Jason做了甚麼，或是它給自己的感覺。Tim的理智知道自己不應該找Jason求助，畢竟現在已經背叛了蝙蝠家族，和執政官合作，追捕所有蒙面英雄。如果Jason知道自己在這裡，說不定男人會把關起來。

在他被樹脂影響時第一次陷入回憶的幻覺中，那種感覺就像中了稻草人的恐懼毒氣似，Tim痛恨自己不夠強大。蝙蝠俠、夜翼和羅賓都在指責自己不夠強大保護他們。和恐懼毒氣不同的是，Tim並沒有陷入恐懼之中，倒是因為自己的無力而變得憤怒不已。那份憤怒是有形態，在他的幻覺裡蝙蝠俠就是他的怒火來源，甚至想操控他去殺人。就在這個瞬間他便知道那個蝙蝠俠是假的，這麼多年來的訓練不是白費的。

在他的幻覺當中，Jason並沒有出現其中。也許是因為在他們還在一起的時候，Jason總是讓他知道他有多為自己自豪，就算是Lazarus Pit也無法把他刻在骨子裡的認知抹去。有時候他會在想，要是Jason並沒有背叛他們的話，那麼他們兩現在會是怎麼樣的呢？技術上來說，他們從來沒有說過「分手」，Tim也不知道為何Jason要背叛家族，至少在他們所經歷過那麼多事情之後，他不明白。

可是現在他們已經走到這個地步，沒有聯繫，Jason在追捕Tim的陣營之中。然而就算如此，Tim還是想要Jason。Tim主動把自己的定位發送到Jason的私人號碼中，他不是很確定Jason會有甚麼反應，男人可能會把他帶回執政官總部，可能會無視他的訊息，也可能會過來抱著他，Tim都已經無所謂了。Tim躺在床上，上頭早就已經沒有男人的味道，不知道他到底有多久沒有來過。

「你不知道我的任務嗎？」在聽見Jason的聲音時，Tim仍然維持在床上躺著的姿勢，沒有移動。「我知道。」Tim可以判斷出Jason只有一個人在這裡，聽出只有他的腳步聲。Jason把Tim的身體板過來，一隻大手放在男生的脖子上，五指卻沒有用力。Tim因為他的動作，現在終於可以看見Jason的面罩，和他之前的差不了多遠，卻增添數分現代感。

「把你的面罩脫掉，我要看你的樣子。」Tim要求Jason和他面對面說話，他沒有意欲和戴著面具的男人說話，特別是當這個戴面具的男人正在追捕其他戴面具的人時。「為甚麼我要這樣做？」透過面具的變聲器，把Jason本來富有磁性的聲音轉變成冰冷的機械音，Tim知道要是沒有變聲器的影響，男人定必以挑釁的語氣和他說話。按照以前，Tim並不會因此而受到影響，可本來就受到池水影響的他現在只看見眼前一片紅。

Tim一把轉身將Jason壓在床上，雙手猛然想把男人的面罩用力地扯開，卻無法把定拉下來，男生憤怒不已地用拳頭毫不留情地擊落在Jason的面罩上。「因為你欠我一個解釋！」Jason沒有即時反應過來，亦沒有反抗，就這樣讓Tim狠狠地揍自己。他從沒看見過Tim這麼生氣的樣子，無論發生過甚麼事，Tim一次也沒有對任何人展示出這種姿態，肯定是發生了甚麼事情。他捉住了Tim正在揮動的手腕，阻止男生發狠的動作，不希望因為在擊打他的面具已使Tim的手受傷。

可是男生卻甩開了他的手，力度比往昔還要大得要多。Jason不想傷害Tim或是讓他疼痛，可是他無法和這個狀態下的對方說話，所以他不得不用力地攥緊男生纖細的手。「Tim。嘿，Timmy，看著我。」Tim還在用力地掙扎，無法使用雙手，不代表他不能用腳。他一腳踢在Jason的腹部上，襯男人吃痛的時候掙脫開來，繼續對Jason拳打腳踢。

Jason交叉攥住男生的手，強迫他轉過身，後背貼在自己的胸膛上，使他無法再攻擊自己。他在男生的耳邊輕喃一句︰「鳥寶寶，深呼吸。」在聽到他的說話後，Tim的身體下意識地聽從他的說話，不再對他動手。Jason聽著Tim在緩慢地呼吸，身體亦不再反抗，然後又開口說話︰「我現在把面具拿下來，可以冷靜下來嗎？」在看見Tim點頭後，Jason才放開箝制男生的手，把臉上的面具脫下來。

Jason讓Tim轉過身來，雙手捧起男生的臉，看見對方本應暗藍的眼眸裡漫延出一陣湖水綠，就像他一樣。「在你的身上發生甚麼事，誰對你這樣做？」Jason感覺到熟悉的憤怒在肚皮上燃燒，但現在他已經可以好好地控制這怒火，而不是受它控制。「在制止一批效果更強的拉撒路樹脂流入時，一個電子人把我的脖子扭斷，剛好我掉在樹脂上。」

在Jason的觸碰下，Tim的心情平復下來，他放任自己投入在對方的溫暖之中。「這讓我很不安，我無法控制這股憤怒，它在控制我的思緒，Jason。」Jason過於熟悉他所形容的心情，他勾起一個悲傷的笑容，姆指摩挲男生凹陷的蘋果肌上︰「嗯，我知道這種感覺。」Tim閉上眼睛深呼吸一口氣，就算沒有發生甚麼事情，池水還是在影響他的思緒︰「一直都會這樣嗎？」

「是的，不過我知道你可以抵抗池水的影響，你是我認識中最堅強的人。」Jason垂頭在Tim的眼簾上留下一吻，低聲細語。「可你離開了我，沒有任何原因。」Tim咬著下唇，強忍想要向Jason咆哮的衝動，努力地維持自己的意志。「噢，鳥寶寶。」Jason的雙手把Tim抱得更緊，小心地撫過男生的髮絲，又繼續說︰「我從來沒有停止愛你。」

「可是你離開了！」Tim的聲音拔高，他大口大口地深呼吸，繼續維持自己的冷靜。「噓，我知道我知道，這是我的錯。但相信我，當我處理完執政官的事情後，我會把所有事情告訴你的。」Jason輕柔的聲音是對Tim最好的安撫，簡單地把男生的怒火撫平。「你還相信我嗎？」Jason的提問沒有得到即時的回應，隔了半嚮後，他才得到Tim的哼聲認同。

Tim把腦袋靠在Jason的肩膀上，不確定地詢問︰「要是你不在，我又被池水影響的話，有甚麼好方法嗎？」Jason不斷在Tim的腦袋上留下細碎的親吻，嘴巴抵在男生的髮間說︰「那記著我的聲音，記得我不會指責你任何事情，不要忘記我對你有無盡的信任，而且我總會回到你身邊。」Tim抬起頭在Jason的下巴上親了一口︰「不要許下你做不到的諾言。」

「誰說我做不到呢，鳥寶寶？」Jason終於勾起最近的第一個笑容，他已經不知道自己有多久沒有展露出真正的笑容，可Tim總能讓他平靜。他們是安撫對方的最好人選，光靠聲音和觸碰便能讓受池水影響的神智平復下來，讓那湧起的暗湧回復平靜，而這便已經足夠了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 明天預告：Fake Dating  
> (還沒寫完明天的hhhhhh希望來得及！)


End file.
